


a tea time chat.

by duelbraids



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fan Etiquette, Tea, Tea as Metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids
Summary: edelgard wants to know if constance likes girls, so she asks her to tea.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	a tea time chat.

Edelgard clenches her fists, the silver tray ever-so-slightly shaking in her grip. Porcelain tea cups clatter, but they do not fall. Thank goodness, too, for her heart beats so fast, rabbits running across her chest and making haste to the tunnels of the mitral and tricuspid valves. As she approaches, Edelgard considers that her hands are totally full. Oh, perhaps she should turn back, consider it all a waste. But then, she had spent so much time making these sweets, and her question would not be answered with inaction. 

The door to the dining hall is slightly ajar, which answers her worry. Edelgard slips her foot into the crack, and pulls it forward. She expected to find Constance here, taking refuge from the sunlight. So, she approaches with characteristic confidence, even though her hands are quivering, “Would you like to take tea with me, Constance?” 

“Why, of course, your highness!” Constance responds with her characteristic smile, eyes closed, and Edelgard feels horridly faint. How could Constance make her swoon with but a look? It was far too unfair! The two begin to walk together, over to a table not too far from where they stand. 

Allowing Constance to sit first, Edelgard waits to put the tray down. She almost regrets it, the macarons and little petifores starting to fall over, but rescued by being placed on the table. Constance grabs a teacup.

“What blend of tea have you prepared?” she asks, head tilted.

“Ah, the rose petal blend.” Edelgard answers, grabbing the teapot so she might pour both drinks. “It is your favorite, is it not?”

Constance laughs, with her fan folded out in front of her mouth, in her left hand. “I have  _ many  _ favorites, your highness, a lady must be accomodating for her tea time partners, but I  _ am _ partial to the rose petal blend.” 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Edelgard nods, “That is good to hear. I made these sweets with the tea in mind, after all.” 

Drawing her fan across her cheek, Constance raises an eyebrow, face full of mirth, “Oh, did you? The imperial princess made sweets, just for me?”

“Not  _ just  _ for you,” Edelgard responds, “But, yes, for you. I find the pastries made here to be bland, as if they half the sugar in the recipes, so I took to making my own for the occasion.” 

“And what is the occasion?” Constance returns in kind, though she does grab a pastry, using a handkerchief. “Aside from chatting with the one and only Constance von Nuevelle, of course.” 

Edelgard’s cheeks are flushed pink, when she answers, “Th-There is none. I simply wished to… chat, with you, yes.” In order to stop herself from talking, Edelgard grabs a sweet herself, and quickly stuffs it into her mouth. 

“You never said whether you liked the tea, lady Edelgard.” Constance notes, before pointing her closed fan at Edelgard, “So, tell me your thoughts on the rose petal blend.” 

“It is… not my favorite, I must admit.” Edelgard sounds sheepish as she speaks, even taking a sip of tea before continuing, “I find the taste rather rough on my throat, even though others say it is quite smooth.” 

Constance  _ hmphs,  _ and replies, “Well, we all have our preferences, don’t we, lady Edelgard?” 

“I-I’m sorry?” Edelgard finds herself stuttering now. She takes another bite of cake, so she cannot stutter more.

In one easy movement, Constance stands, and Edelgard simply watches, befuddled. Heart loud in her ears, Edelgard barely processes what Constance says, the handkerchief in her hands coming to touch Edelgard’s lips, wiping away some crumbs, “Just between us,” Constance’s voice is low, a secret on her pretty lips. Barely inches away, and Edelgard’s knees knock together, “I like bergamot too. And you needn’t an excuse to talk to me.”  And just like that, Constance left, and Edelgard stares at the table, waiting for her brain to turn back on. 

_ Oh, you’ve got it bad, El. _


End file.
